Hearts United
by Jedi
Summary: A re-write of episode 1 of the Tenchi OVA. Don't hate me, I know its been done before. I've finally written chapter 2, after about 6 months, i think.
1. Resurrection of Ryoko

Hearts United  
by Jedi  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi Muyo!Ryo-Ohki! or any of the characters used   
in this story. AIC and Pioneer do. I'm not looking for a suit, and I   
definately don't have enough money to make it worth suing me. So bug off   
and sue some rich dude who forgot their disclaimer instead. :D  
  
Author's Pre-Notes:Yada yada yada. Anyway, this is a redo of the first   
episode of the Tenchi OVA. Bah bah bah its how i feel it should go. Blah  
blah blah no, I'm not continuing it, you'll have to do it yourself. Read   
on.  
  
  
"Tenchi!" An old, but energetic voice sounded aroudn the small room  
Tenchi was rummaging around in. Tenchi Masaki, a 17 year-old who lived in   
Okayama, Japan, spun around to face his grandfather, Katsuhito, with a look  
of surprise on his face. "May I ask you what you are doing, Tenchi?"  
  
"Gah! Nothing, nothing at all, grandfather," Tenchi said, very   
nervously, because he knew his grandpa wouldn't fall for it. He had been   
searching for the keys to the demon's cave again.  
  
"Searching for these, Tenchi?" Katsuhito asked, drawing a large ring   
with an old rusted key on it out of his robe. "You can have them...under   
one condition!"  
  
"Whats that, grandpa?" Tenchi asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"If you can take them from me, that is. If you manage it, I will let   
you have them. Lets see what you've got," replied Katsuhito, sitting down   
on a table. Tenchi ran at his grandpa with his fist outstretched, and at   
the last moment unballed his fist and passed by his grandpa's side, wipping  
the key out of Katsuhito's robe. However, Katsuhito wasn't going to stand   
for this, and he threw Tenchi into a wall, none to gently.  
  
"Ouch," exclaimed Tenchi, who had his head through the wall.   
  
"Better luck next time, Tenchi" Katsuhito said as he calmly walked out   
of the room.   
  
Tenchi extracted himself from the wall, feeling the key dangle in his  
pocket. A small smile was on his face. 'Grandpa doesn't know I've got the  
keys. Time to go use them!' Tenchi thought as he ran to the demon's cave,   
which he had been to many times before for various reasons. He had heard  
all of the stories his grandpa had told about the demon, a gigantic monster  
that could destroy thing by so much as looking at them, who had been   
defeated by his ancestor, the samurai from the sky named Yosho. Tenchi ran  
inside of the cave, stopping at the grate. He took out the key and   
unlocked the gate, running further into the cave. 'Wow!' thought Tenchi.   
'Its pretty darn big in here.'  
  
He spoted a small box, and ran over to it. He opened the doors,   
revealing a sword hilt encrusted with three red gems. 'So that is the   
great rock splitting sword' he thought, yanking it out of the box,   
revealing...  
  
"Its a rusty piece of junk!" Tenchi exclaimed, hitting a medium sized   
rock with it. The rock cracked in half, as did the sword. 'Grandpa is not  
going to be happy with me,' Tenchi thought, noticing a small gap had opened  
in a large boulder in front of him. He proceeded through the boulder with   
caution, and his foot slipped in a puddle of water, causing Tenchi to fall   
down the sloped shaft, all the way to the bottom.  
  
"OUCH!" Tenchi exclaimed, getting up and looking at his surroundings.   
He was in a very large circular room made out of slabs of some type of tile  
with water flowing in the cracks. In the center was a huge pit that was   
glowing a soft green color. Tenchi cautionsly approached the pit,   
thinking, 'A great demon lives in that pit! What am I doing here?" But   
something made Tenchi look over the side of the pit, seeing a mummy with  
cyan hair wearing a red mask.  
  
'So grandpa didn't make up that story,' Tenchi thought, turning around   
to leave, when a hand clamped down on his wrist. "Ahhh!" Tenchi screamed,  
looking at the mummy who was now holding onto his arm, moaning, as if it   
didn't know what was happening. She rose up, and then fell on Tenchi   
apparently not having any energy to make it an farther.  
  
Tenchi had no idea what to do, so he just backed away into a wall,   
looking at the demon with fear in his eyes. 'Tenchi? What are you doing?'  
his mind screamed at him. 'RUN! RUN! RUN!' Tenchi got up and ran, not  
bothering to look back at the demon, who had taken of her mask and lit her  
eyes up, looking around.  
  
Tenchi made it out of the cave and ran all the way back to his house.   
He found his grandfather sweeping the shine steps with an old broom.   
"Grandfather? Here, have your key back," Tenchi said, out of breath,   
handing a surpised Katsuhito the key ring. "I'm never asking for them   
again. You can keep them," Tenchi concluded, then ran out of the shrine  
home.  
  
  
Two weeks went by, and before Tenchi knew it, it was the first day of   
school, and he wasn't looking forward to going back. He walked down the   
road towards the bus stop, thinking about what the new year was going to be  
like. By now, he had completely forgotten about the demon trapped in the   
cave that he had set free. He slung his light backpack over his shoulders   
and stepped on the bus. In about 10 minutes he got off at his school's   
stop, and walked up the entranceway. When he got to his first class, he   
found a seat in the middle. One of his best friends, Asagamaki, walked  
over.  
  
"How are you doing, Tenchi?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, pretty good. But summer was a drag. I was stuck at the shrine all  
the time except when I wasn't sleeping or eating," Tenchi replied. "How   
was yours?"  
  
"It was great. We went to America and China. We all had a blast, and I  
got a girlfriend! Her name's Sakuya, and she's really nice," Asagamaki   
said, handing Tenchi a picture of a cute girl with brown hair.  
  
"I wish I had your luck, I didn't even see very many girls this summer."  
  
"Why not, Tenchi?"  
  
"If you were a girl, would you go up to a little shrine in the middle of  
the mountains?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, now that you put it that way, I see what you mean." Asagamaki   
replied. "Well, there's bound to be someone in this class who likes you,   
Tenchi," Asagamaki reasoned.  
  
"Thanks," Tenchi replied, but then the bell rang, and they had to take  
their seats. "Talk to ya later."  
  
After several hours of class, Tenchi went up to the roof of the school  
to get a little sunlight. He took his backpack off, and laid down,   
intending on not falling asleep. But he had little say in it, because   
within one minute he had fallen asleep in the warming sun.  
  
Tenchi woke up with a start, hearing some jingling. He sat up and   
rubbed his eyes. "ARG!" he exclaimed. "Its already night! I missed all  
of my afternoon classes on the first day!" He stopped there, still hearing  
the jingling. He looked around for the source, and saw a beautiful   
cyan-haired girl sitting on top of the storehouse. She lobbed something in  
the air, and he caught it deftly. He opened his hand, to reveal...a bell?  
  
"Ryoko," the beautiful girl said, giggling.  
  
"Ryoko?" He said, realizing that it meant demon-summoner.  
  
"That's my name," she said, giggling louder at this.  
  
Tenchi walked towards her, and offered his hand. "Would you like help   
getting down?" He asked.  
  
At this, Ryoko started crying softly. "Is something the matter?" Tenchi  
asked quickly, hoping that he hadn't upset her.  
  
"No," Ryoko said, through her crying. "Its just that no one has ever   
offered me help before."  
  
"Well, I might as well be the first," Tenchi said, helping her down from  
the roof. "I feel as if...as if I've met you before. But I'm sure I   
haven't, because I wouldn't be able to forget someone who looked as   
beautiful as you," said Tenchi, holding her hand.  
  
Ryoko started to cry again at this, but Tenchi wiped away her tears   
quickly. "Has no one ever told you that before either?" He asked.  
  
"No, Tenchi, everyone has hated me all my life," Ryoko managed to get out   
through her sobs, which were now racking her frame. She laid her head on   
Tenchi's shoulder, still crying.  
  
"Why would anyone hate you....wait. How did you know my name?" Tenchi   
asked, patting her head.  
  
After a minute of crying, Ryoko lifted her head off of Tenchi's   
shoulder, looking him in the eyes. 'She's so beautiful,' Tenchi thought.   
'Her eyes are so perfect, like a cats,' looking into her teary eyes.  
  
"I've known you since you were a little child, Tenchi. You used to play  
by my cave all the time, then you forgot about me. It hurt me so much when  
you stopped coming by," Ryoko said, tears starting to form in her eyes   
again.  
  
"You, you mean, you? You were in that cave?" Tenchi asked, wiping away   
her tears again and holding her shoulders. 'What is this feeling I'm   
having?' Tenchi wondered. 'My body feels so warm even though its quite   
chilly out here.' Tenchi looked into her eyes again, and instantly knew   
what he was feeling.  
  
"Yes, i was in that cave," Ryoko replied. "I've been trapped in it for   
700 years...and you set me free."  
  
"Shhh..." Tenchi whispered, putting a finger on Ryoko's lips. "I think,  
no, I'm sure now, I.I...I love you, Ryoko," Tenchi confessed, hugging her.  
  
Ryoko almost had a heart attack at this. "How could you love me,   
Tenchi? I'm a demon, I've killed so many people..." Ryoko said, burring  
her face in Tenchi shoulder once again.  
  
"Well, you aren't doing anything bad right now, are you? That 700 years  
probably made you rethink your deeds," Tenchi said, lifting her head up   
from his shoulder. "Now, could you tell me...could you tell me...if you   
love me too?" Tenchi asked, hoping for the best.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do, Tenchi! I've loved you since the first time your   
grandma brought you by my cave!" Ryoko said, her eyes overflowing with   
tears, but this time they were tears of happiness.  
  
Tenchi pulled her closer and kissed her, passionately, feeling like fire  
was racing thoughout his whole body. Neither Ryoko nor Tenchi had ever   
felt so good before, they both felt as if the world had stopped to let them  
love each other. When they broke apart a minute later, Tenchi gasped for  
breath while Ryoko held him. "Oh, Tenchi, you're so perfect," she said.  
  
"You are too, Ryoko," he said, feeling his body moving. He looked   
around, and saw that he was now on one of the mountains of his property.  
"How did we get here, Ryoko?" he asked, a little taken back by the abrupt   
scenery change.  
  
"I teleported us here," she said, matter-of-factly, yawning and laying   
her head on his chest. "I thought we could enjoy the sunset. I haven't   
seen one for some time now."  
  
The two newly united lovers watched as the sun went down, sheeding its   
bright colors over the grass and trees, and fell asleep together, both   
safe and secure, dreaming of eachother.  
  
Author's Post-Notes:Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. TTYL, Send C&C  
to JediGotenks0@aol.com. Ja Ne!  
-Jedi 


	2. Here Comes Ayeka!

So Complicated Hearts United Chapter 2 By Jedi-Ohki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
A/N: I know I'm writing this about 6-8 months past the time I wrote the first chapter, but I finally found that I wanted to continue the series. Read the first one, now. It's a T/R, and it's a remake of the first OVA series, episodes 1-6 (is all about Ayeka and Ryoko trying to get Tenchi's love, and since Ryoko already has it, that episode is useless.) There might be a chapter 7 anyway, but it will be an ending, not an episode 7 remake. I do realize that the events in the beginning are slightly out of order, but please bear with me, it doesn't really matter and I was pretty tired when I was writing this. Oh, and a new relationship is revealed in this chapter. While I can't stand Ayeka/Tenchi, I can stand Ayeka with another man. You'll see. Read on and please review.  
  
Tenchi woke up in Ryoko's arms, feeling very sleepy. "Tenchi.Tenchi!" Ryoko said urgently.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi replied, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I need your balls!" Ryoko said, a slightly pleading look on her face.  
  
"Um." Tenchi said, thinking about what she meant. "Could we not do that until later, Ryoko?" He asked, slightly taken back.  
  
"Tenchi, that's not what I meant. The jewels on your sword, I need them! Where is it?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It's sitting on the bed stand. What's the problem?" He asked, looking at his clock. "3 AM! Why are we up at this hour?"  
  
Ryoko had already launched herself off the bed, and was standing next to the bed stand. She picked up the sword, intent on getting her gems back. The sword had different plans, however, shocking her into the door.  
  
Seeing his newfound love go hurtling into the door, he flung the covers off his body and quickly moved to her. "Are you ok, Ryoko?"  
  
"It just hurt a little. Quickly, pick up the sword and pray that those gems are returned to me. I need them right now!" Ryoko said, standing up, grimacing a little.  
  
Tenchi picked up the sword from the floor where it had fallen, turned back to Ryoko, and started praying. He had decided not to ask questions until Ryoko wasn't in such a hurry.  
  
The sword hilt glowed, along with the small red gems. One by one, the disappeared and affixed themselves to Ryoko somewhere. Two ended up on her inner wrists, and one was situated in her neck. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. When she opened them, the first thing out of her mouth was "I forgot how good that felt. Tenchi step aside while I call Ryo- Ohki." She closed her eyes again and crossed her hands, and whispering "Awaken." Several seconds later she was finished, and she looked at Tenchi, who was slightly worried by this point. Ok, a little bit more than slightly, but it's all the same.  
  
"Ryoko, why did you need those gems, and what's Ryo-Ohki?" Tenchi asked, slightly bewildered.  
  
"The gems supply me with power, and I'm going to need it. A woman from Jurai is trying to capture me, or something. She's probably getting really close to the house now. I just hope Ryo-Ohki, my ship, gets here before she does. We can escape in it, and I'm more than a match for her now that I've got my gems back."  
  
Tenchi stared at her in bewilderment, amazed at what was going down at his place.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi's father, Nobiyuki, was placing a ladder on the side of the house, and moving up it at haphazard speeds with a video camera, intent on catching this moment of his son's sex.he meant life. However, his plans were interrupted by the arrival of a giant tree.spaceship.thing. In fact, it surprised him so greatly that he fell off the ladder he was on, temporarily paralyzed.  
  
Ryoko phased through the window, and Tenchi drew the blinds as soon as Ayeka's magnified voice erupted from Ryu-Oh. "Ryoko! Ryoko, you must come out! I know that you're in there!"  
  
"Damn, she's here already," Ryoko said, pulling herself back into Tenchi's room. 'Hurry up, Ryo-Ohki!'  
  
Ryu-Oh fired a shot nearby, appearing to demolish the whole neighborhood. The windows of Tenchi's room blew out, and Tenchi went flying into Ryoko's breasts. "I'm sure you like that, Tenchi, but we really need to be going. Could you stand up now?"  
  
"Sure," Tenchi said, getting up. What was that, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, definitely afraid now.  
  
"It was Ayeka, the woman from Jurai, and her ship-tree, Ryu-Oh," Ryoko replied, hearing the signs of Ryo-Ohki coming closer. Firing from outside, most likely Ayeka's ship, filled the usually pristine night air. "Come on, Tenchi! We have to go!" she said, taking hold of Tenchi's hand and phasing them both into Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Tenchi was slightly alarmed to be in a meowing spaceship, but he put it aside until he noticed his house, flat as a board, sitting on the floor of the spaceship. "Ryoko, what happened to my house?"  
  
"I didn't have any time, so I just shrunk it. It'll be fine later," she replied. "Ryo-Ohki, full speed! Get away from Ayeka!" she yelled, and Tenchi felt the ship lurch into motion.  
  
Ryo-Ohki was catching heavy fire from Ryu-Oh, and Ryoko wasn't too pleased with the situation. "Ryo-Ohki, fire now!" A giant red beam gathered energy before shooting out of a spike on Ryo-Ohki, making a large hole in Ryu-Oh.  
  
However, Ayeka was none too pleased with a hole in her precious tree, so she resorted to drastic measures. "Seal her up!" she ordered Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
Ryoko grabbed her head, and Ryo-Ohki stopped dead in the sky. Two layers of small, floating logs had formed a ring around Ryo-Ohki, and were imprisoning the battle ship. The crystals of Ryo-Ohki gathered around Ryoko, and she was held, screaming in agony.  
  
"Ryoko! What's the matter?" Tenchi asked, his eyes filled with concern, as he approached her.  
  
"Don't get near, Tenchi! Stay back!" Ryoko said through the agony, just as Azaka and Kamidake appeared inside Ryo-Ohki. "The Guardians of Jurai!" Ryoko said, just as Azaka absorbed her.  
  
Tenchi yelled out to her, just as Kamidake came towards him. "Help! Ryoko!!!"  
  
~  
  
Ryoko slowly, painfully woke up, hanging upside down. 'Damn guardians!' she thought, seeing them suspending her in the air. She looked around, seeing Ayeka. She grimaced. 'This is gonna be bad. Where's Tenchi?'  
  
"It has been a while, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked, not waiting for an answer. She continued, "I've been looking for you for some time." Ayeka got up, and seeing that Ryoko wasn't going to say anything, walked around. "I have one question. Tell me, why did that earthling have this sword with him? Answer me!"  
  
Ryoko, being incredibly stubborn, decided not to answer, trying to think of the blueprints of the Jurain space trees. Her mind pulled up a blank, until she suddenly felt a ticking sensation all around her body. "Stop, stop! You're tickling me!" was all she could get out through her laughter.  
  
"Enough!" Ayeka said, and the guardians stopped shocking Ryoko. "This seems to have an opposite effect on you. "You're behaving like a.what's that called?"  
  
Azaka replied in his monotone voice, "A masochist?"  
  
"Yes, that's what they call it."  
  
Ryoko, feeling rather in control even though she was suspended upside down, replied, "Actually, Little Princess, I'm more of a sadist."  
  
The conversation went on from there, Ayeka shocking Ryoko with the sword, again, so that she would tell her about Yosho, her long lost half-brother. Just about then, two little balls fell out of a tree and dragged Ayeka off to bed, while Ryoko was put in a tree prison.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi woke up sometime later, feeling very much rested. Slowly stretching and getting up, he realized he was under some kind of plant. "What is this?" he wondered, looking around and making his way to the rings of tree branches. He stood at an opening. "It looks like a cage," he said aloud. "I wonder where Ryoko is?"  
  
He tried to walk out, and to his great surprise, the tree roots moved to stop him. 'What kind of place is this?' he thought, trying to run out a different way. He was flung back on the grass-covered ground. He reached in his pocket, getting out a small penknife. "This calls for some serious action!" he said, getting up and starting to scrape bark off the tree branches.  
  
"What are you doing?" a small voice asked.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to break free of this stupid little." Tenchi said, realizing that someone must be here.  
  
"Oh." he said, seeing the speaker was a small girl with bright blue pigtails.  
  
"Hello. My name is Sasami," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Have you been kidnapped also?" Tenchi asked,  
  
"No, you silly. This is our ship," she replied, smiling.  
  
"This is your ship? Then you're an alien.from the planet Sasami?" Tenchi asked, a little confused.  
  
"No, you are silly. I'm from the planet Jurai!" Sasami answered.  
  
"What about those weird logs?" Tenchi wondered, his thought train on no apparent course.  
  
"They're not really logs! They're guardians, our servants! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tenchi. How do you do?" Tenchi asked, smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Will you play a game with me?" Sasami asked, drawing out a little thing that looked sort of like Tenchi's sword. To Tenchi's surprise, the tree branches parted, and Tenchi stepped out of his former prison.  
  
He walked around Sasami, looking at her. "Hmmm.You look just like we do. That's a cute pet," he said, looking at her white fuzzy creature (A/N: Whatever happened to this creature? It must've died in the crash, or something). He then saw the tool Sasami had, and noticed it looked like his sword. After frantically searching his body, he panicked. "Where did it go?"  
  
"What?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I had a sword that looked like that!" 'Oh no,' he inwardly thought. "Sasami, do you know where Ryoko is?"  
  
"Who?" Sasami asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"My girlfriend," Tenchi replied, blinking. 'Wow, that came out quickly,' Tenchi thought. "She's as tall as me, she has cyan hair, amber eyes, and she's really beautiful," Tenchi said, not even realizing it.  
  
"No, I can't say I have recently," Sasami replied, remembering the woman from long ago, specifically 700 years ago.  
  
"Will you help me find her, Sasami?" Tenchi asked, slightly alarmed that he didn't know where Ryoko was. 'What if that log hurt her? What is she's dead?' he frantically thought. 'It can't be meant to be over that quickly! I gave her those gems!'  
  
"Well.I'll do you a favor if your do me one!" Sasami offered.  
  
~  
  
Several minus later, Tenchi and Sasami were squatting behind a bush, close to Ayeka's bedroom.  
  
"That's it," Sasami whispered. "You know what to do?"  
  
"Just get the headband from her." Tenchi said. "But isn't it hers?"  
  
Sasami's face hardened, and she just whispered back, "Just get it!"  
  
Tenchi jumped out from the bush and quickly ran into Ayeka's bedroom, murmuring apologies to her the entire time. When he got to the site of her bed, he saw she was holding his sword. "I should get that first," Tenchi presumed, reasoning that the headband was going to be hell to remove.  
  
He tried prying it out of her hands many times, until he was on top of her in a very inappropriate position. Ayeka choose that time to wake up. "AHHHH!!!!" she screamed throwing him off her. Tenchi had the sword in his hands, and he quickly ran away. "Azaka! Kamidake! I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" she yelled. "My, how fast he runs," she added as a comment.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake floated after Tenchi firing laser beams, crying out fiercely, "Here we come! Here we come!"  
  
Tenchi, however, was afraid of the laser beams and not the terrible war cry of the intimidating guardians. He picked up Sasami and took off in a different direction, not knowing where he was going. Sasami motioned him into a tree, which turned out to be some sort of turbo lift, and he hit the floor rather hard.  
  
"Tenchi!" A voice said from a bit away.  
  
Tenchi turned around, and seeing Ryoko in a prison like his, rushed over to her, reaching through the branches to her. "Ryoko! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as I get out," Ryoko said. "Are you ok, Tenchi- chan?" she asked, concern etched into her face.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, just as the branches started separating, due to the Tenchi-ken. Ryoko fell into his arms, and Tenchi, acting on instinct, caught her quite well. Ryoko took the opportunity perfectly, kissing Tenchi passionately.  
  
They both stopped to a small "ahem" from Sasami. "Hello, lady. My name is Sasami. How do you do?" she asked, very politely, even curtsying.  
  
Ryoko blinks, unused to formalities. "Hi, I'm Ryoko," She replied after a few seconds.  
  
"Sasami!" A voice sounded from the teleporter that Tenchi and Sasami had gone down. "So there you are! I see it was you who released him!"  
  
Ayeka Jurai was standing in the clearing with her two guardians. "You really shouldn't have done that.  
  
From her spot behind Tenchi, Sasami replied, "Well, sorry. I was just bored."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Ayeka responded, harshly. "You, I believe your name is Tenchi. I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Sure. What can I do for you?" Tenchi responded, ever polite.  
  
"Where is the owner of that sword?"  
  
"Well, I think he died a long time ago," Tenchi responded, stating what he thought was the truth.  
  
Ayeka's eyes filled with tears. "I cannot believe that! You are lying!"  
  
"Oh, he died, didn't he, Ayeka?" Ryoko said, snippily. "He was alive, last I saw."  
  
"What?" Ayeka whispered.  
  
"Yes, Princess. He was the one who put me away. If you're alive, shouldn't he be, too?" Ryoko reasoned. She was content with her life, and she had what she wanted. She was sure Ayeka couldn't take it away. "I mean, he should live just as long as you would, right?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko in wonder. "Why are you being helpful, Ryoko? What's in it for you?"  
  
"Umm.Nothing that I know of. For once in my life, I'm happy, and no one can take away my happiness, right, Tenchi-chan?" Ryoko said, holding Tenchi close to her.  
  
"Of course, Ryoko," Tenchi replied, smiling at her.  
  
"AHEM!" Ayeka interrupted the couple. "You have more idea of your planet than I have, where could he be?"  
  
Tenchi thought over this for a little while, but Ryoko knew the answer. She had been walking outside of her cave for over 600 years, and she knew where Yosho was. "Princess, why don't you just follow me down to the surface. I know exactly where your precious Yosho is."  
  
Ayeka could merely nod. "Tenchi, let's go," Ryoko said, teleporting them both onto Ryo-Ohki. 'Go to the Shrine, Ryo-Ohki!' she silently said. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko?" he replied, his arms still around her, warming her up.  
  
"Do you want to know who Yosho is?" she asked, holding him as close as she could. With clothes on, that is.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Tenchi said, smiling.  
  
"Your grandfather is Yosho," Ryoko said, quickly and quietly. Tenchi blinked. "That's why you can touch that sword, Tenchi."  
  
"My grandfather is 700 years old?" he asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi-chan. Let's go home, ok?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi nodded, and he felt Ryo-Ohki lurch into motion, heading toward the planet. He could see Ayeka's ship following them.  
  
~  
  
When they got up in the morning, Tenchi begged his father to call him in sick for school, because he had only had about 3 hours of sleep, since Ayeka managed to arrive at about 1 AM. Nobiyuki, showing great understanding, since he himself had called in sick, agreed. Sitting down for breakfast, made by Sasami, Nobiyuki thought over the past night's events. Trying to catch his son's sex life on video camera, he was knocked out, flattened and shrunk onto a spaceship, and then the house ended up his father-in-law's Shinto shrine. And now three beautiful girls were living at his house, and one was apparently in love with Tenchi. What was weird thing about it was Tenchi seemed to love her back. 'My wonderful Achika in heaven, maybe we will have grandkids,' Nobiyuki thought, returning to his meal, which had been made by one of the girls, the small one, Sasami. Nobiyuki smiled and continued eating. 'I'll wait to ask how Ryoko floats."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's starting to get different from the originals.by a lot. So, hope you like it. R&R. -Jedi 


End file.
